


Rain Forest

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are bad at hiding things, But that’s more of a weapon, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fun, Green Planet, Growing love, Humor, Mention of the lions, New Planet, No Technology, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge doesn’t like bugs, Voltron, Well Pidge had a bayard, prompt, rain forest, solo mission, trial, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day five: Rain Forest.Lance and Pidge find themselves on a rain forest for a mission.





	Rain Forest

Pidge and Lance were on a solo mission, walking through the tight rainforest of a new planet. They had from a distance seen that the lifeforms had simple technology, and that it was a good idea to recruit them to the coalition.

The good news, they had accepted.

The bad news, they would only accept if they did the species “Trial for adulthood”, so now they were desperately trying to navigate through the thick forest filled with green, with no tech at all.

It was way harder than it sounded, but they had to do it, every new planet in their coalition was good news, and they did wanna help the inhabitants before the galra came. Sounds of strange animals came from everywhere, and extremely huge bugs flew around them now and then. The first time Lance had comforted Pidge by hugging her (which she really liked, but was afraid to admit) once he had found out she didn’t like bugs. And there was these vines that looked like they were… alive?

Basically an even more dangerous variant than the rainforest on Earth. But it sure was beautiful, especially those rainbow flowers on the ground that usually grew near trees filled with those weird vines.

“This place is incredible”, Pidge said as she saw a two headed… parrot fly by.

“Yeah sure is, but it’s way too hot for my taste. And too dangerous, how have these guys even managed to survive here?”.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders.

“No idea”, she said to him.

“Every damn time we go to a green planet this happens. All extremely green planets are bad”.

“Not actually, the one I got Green on was really peaceful, a sloth person even took me and Shiro on a boat ride”.

“Wow lucky, all me and Hunk got was yellow rock and a near death experience in that planet’s version of Grand Canyon”.

“Wait… yellow rock?”.

“Yeah, what about it”.

“No wonder the alteans were wiped out, I just wanna facepalm. We got Blue on Earth, a planet that is mostly Blue, we got Green on a green planet, and Yellow on a yellow one. It’s pretty understandable how the galra found red, just look at every red planet in the galaxy and you'll find it eventually. Like how were they even thinking that color coding something you should hide was a good idea?”.

She let out a groan over his stupid alteans could be sometimes (don’t tell Allura if you wanna live though).

They continued to walk, and found a tree that was entirely covered in… it looked like transparent butterflies atleast, just a little bigger. They were eating an extremely dark kind of leaf, while making a weird purr liking sound.

Yikes some aliens were weird, but at least this place was cute.

So she took her bayard and cut through some vines that had practically blocked their way, this forest was really tight. The weird thing was that when the vines fell to the ground, they shifted color from dark green to purple. It looked cool but was kind of weird.

“C’mon, let’s find that special kind of tree, get to tree syrup and go back to the town and do that weird oath”, Lance said, smiling at her and waved his hands in the air as the two of them went back to the trial.


End file.
